Lucy's Date
by LunaStarLady
Summary: What will Lucy do when King Sinbad comes to visit? Can Laxus tell her in time that he loves her. Sorry description for this is bad. lol Promise that you'll love the story though. It's my firs tone-shot and hope that you guys enjoy it. Thanks :) I'm rating T for a bit of mild language.


**Happy New Year Everyone!** **This is my first one shot. I really enjoyed writing it and hope that you enjoy reading it.**

 **Please review as it helps with motivation and if you like this story I will write some more short stories!**

I do not own Fairy tail or Magi sadly enough. This story is just a short crossover story but also a Lalu Fanfiction so no hate. It's just a story homies.

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

 **Lucy's Date**

It was a typical day at the Fairy Tail guild as Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman were fighting and throwing furniture all over the place; the Thunder God Tribe was at their usual table enjoying eachother's company; and Lucy was sitting on the stool at the bar talking to Mira about little things that have been going on that morning. Maybe like a little crush that Lucy has on a fellow guild member.

That was until the guild doors swung wide open and slammed against the walls as three men walked into the guildhall. The man in the front was tall, tan and muscular. He wore traditional arabic robes in the colors of white and purple which matched his hair long that was in a low ponytail, some golden jewelry; sword; and turban that had some jeweled accents as well. His golden eyes were shining brightly. Behind him to his right was another tall man that was also muscular, however, his hair was short and red matching his eyes and a piercing under his lower lip. He wore golden armor, sword and a sash at his waist. The man to the left was a more average height and pale with white hair and onyx eyes. He wore green and white robes with a green arabian keffiyeh. He also had red wires attached to throwing knives were wrapped around his forearms.

The guild hadn't noticed with three men as they were doing things Fairy Tail style and usually ignore when the doors open. This annoyed the man in the front a bit since his grand entrance was nothing, not even a bleep on their radar.

As the men walked in they were welcomed by flying tables and chairs until the first man's eyes reached Lucy laughing with Mira at the bar. She glowed in the sun rays flooding in and her smile was absolutely like an angel. Lucy was wearing a beautiful suede white top with light blue lace bell sleeves and a jean mini skirt, her hair pulled into a high ponytail with her keys and fleuve d'etoiles on her hip. Her laugh was like music to his ears and he knew that he had to have her. As he was walking towards her a chair was flying at her face until she used her fleuve d'etoile to break it to pieces, and then use it to wrap around the accused mages and slammed them against the guild wall. This only peaked the man's interest in her more. ' _She's gorgeous and she can fight. I can't help it but she is just the kind of woman I need.'_

As he got closer to Lucy she finally acknowledged his presence and started to blush. Her face could out red Erza's hair at this point. Her eyes had grown large seeing him standing in front of her. That was until he was face to face with her, grasping her hand into his.

"You are a sweet angel from heaven and the gods have blessed the world with your presence. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is King Sinbad and my traveling companions here are Masrur and Ja'far." Pointing to his right and then to his left with his other hand never letting Lucy's hand go. He kissed the top of her hand. Lucy finally let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Oh, I-I-I'm Lucy. I'm a guild member here."

He wanted to know what kind of magic she was using since he could tell her whip wasn't just any normal whip. "Oh, and what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a celestial mage. We're considered summoners. You see these are my celestial keys and my fleuve d'etoile. I have to use my keys to call upon my spirits even though a couple can pass through their gates on their own power." Just as she spoke the last sentence a glitter of gold shown next to Lucy and left behind her beloved spirit Loke. He gave Sinbad a glance over and then pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Princess, he would make for a suitable boyfriend but I can tell that he's a player. He obviously has the same mannerisms." Sinbad scoffed at Loke's comment.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "As if you aren't a playboy yourself. Go away before I force your gate closed."

Loke pulled his kitten eyes and kneeled in front of Lucy waving his 'I Love Lucy' Flag, "but Princess, how else would I get to enjoy your beauty if I'm not here."

Loke's body started to glitter gold as he slowly disappeared, "Good-Bye Loke. Force gate closure, Gate of Leo the Lion!"

Lucy bit her bottom lip and hid behind her bangs, "Sorry about that. Loke can be a handful at times but he's one of my most loyal spirits so I tend let it slide."

Mira noticed who Lucy was talking to and hurried over to both Lucy and Sinbad. "Oh, you must me the Master's appointment today. Please follow me and I will take you to his office." Mira was smiling and starting to head for the stairs.

Turning his face back towards Lucy, "Will you please wait for me here until I am done speaking with the Master of the guild. I know it's an odd request but I would truly like to speak with you more. I think we have some things in common."

Lucy's blush was coming back and filling her cheeks an even darker red, "O-Okay. I can wait then."

Sinbad smiled back at her finally releasing her hand and following Mira up to Master Makarov's office.

 ****At the Bar****

Natsu and Gray rush to sit on either side of Lucy after witnessing the interaction.

Natsu threw his arm around her shoulder, "Luce, he seems to really like you."

Gray starting to poke at her cheeks, "Lucy, you are blushing so hard. Do you like him?"

Lucy's eyes widened as well as her already blushing face, "I-I don't know. We just met."

"But what about your crush Luce. I'm sure there could still be a chance."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think so. He seems to only want to be my friend. I seriously think I've been friendzoned by the only guy I've ever really liked here. I mean it's really more than liking him. I think I'm in love with him but he doesn't see me other than just any other girl in the guild. Maybe it's time that I give up on the idea of us getting together and move on."

Natsu felt bad that Lucy was really going to give up on her crush. He knew that she was ready to finally say something. "If that's what you really want to do Luce."

"Yeah Lucy, we'll support you no matter what you decide to do."

A metal glove slammed against a metal chest plate as a sword was lifted into the air, "And I will be here to protect your honor. This Sinbad will not do anything to hurt my sister."

Lucy just shook her head and smiled happy that her friends loved her so much.

 ****At the Thunder God Table****

Laxus' eyes and ears were zoned at the bar's direction during the entire interaction. Growls deep in his chest were getting louder and louder until the mug in his hand broke from him squeezing it so hard. As Sinbad walked up the stairs to his grandfather's office he finally spoke.

"What the hell does he think he's doing talking to her. He doesn't even fucking know her."

"You know bossman, if you would have just confessed your feelings for cosplayer already she wouldn't be talking to him right?" Bixslow unrolled his tongue and wagged it around a bit.

Never looking up once from filing her nails, "Exactly. You have to understand that a girl like Lucy is prime real estate. She wasn't going to be sitting on the market forever. Too bad she could never be a fairy queen like myself however. Then she would have already had tons of men by now."

Freed took a sip of his drink, "What _Ever_ is so horribly is trying to get at is that you have been building a friendship with Miss Lucy for a year now. Shouldn't you have said something to her by now?"

Laxus grunted turning to face Lucy's direction to continue watching her and listening to what the flame brain and ice princess had to say to her. "I would've said something sooner but I wanted to make sure that we had a good enough friendship that she wouldn't try to just run away from the idea."

Laxus had heard the whole conversation and his heart dropped into his stomach as soon as he heard that she was in love with someone at the guild. How could he have not realized that she was already in love with someone. Maybe he has lost his chance. No not Laxus, now he was just going to fight that much harder to win her heart.

 ****Time Skip to an Hour Later****

Master Makarov come out of his office, walked to the railing of the second floor and had jumped on top of it with Sinbad and his companions standing right behind him.

"Listen up brats. These men are Sinbad, Masrur and Ja'far. They have come here to discuss some political matters with myself regarding our guild joining the International Alliance. I will speak to the S-Class mages first. Once we decide if we think it is something we should do, we will open the matter to a vote. Until then, please show them the same respect you would any other visitor to our guild. They will be here until tomorrow morning."

All of the guild members started to make conversation about the situation as Sinbad made his way back to the bar where Lucy was sitting. Her brown chocolate eyes were twinkling. He couldn't wait to speak with her again. As soon as he approached her he took her hand into his again. "I will only be here until morning and I would love to ask if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I would love to pick up our conversation from earlier princess."

Lucy's eyes had widened from the request, "Oh I'm not a princess. Some of my spirits just like to call me that."

"Oh no, if you aren't an angel than you have to be a princess to be so beautiful and strong. I can tell you must be very intelligent as well. Please have dinner with me tonight." He gave her his award winning smile.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Um, ok why not. What time would you like me to meet you?"

"Meet me here at 7:00 p.m. That will give me time to make the arrangements needed for this evening. Thank you for giving me such an amazing opportunity tonight."

Lucy turned her face away to try to hide her blush, "Um, thank you for asking me. I'll see you tonight then."

Then Sinbad kissed her hand again and turned around walking out of the guild with Ja'far and Musrar following close behind him.

 ****Outside of the Guild Hall****

As the three men were walking to their hotel Ja'far took it upon himself to find out what Sinbad was trying to do.

"Sin, why are you pursuing this girl so adamantly?"

Thinking about Lucy Sinbad started to smile. "Because Ja'far, I think I might just have met my future queen."

Confusion flooded Ja'far's face, "Wait. We've been telling you to settle down and choose a commoner?"

Shrugging at the comment, "Hey, love is love and it doesn't discriminate."

A loud thunderous boom sounded and before them stood Laxus. Recognizing Makrov's description of his grandson he decided to introduce himself.

"Oh, you must be the lightning slayer Laxus, Makarov's grandson. It's an honor to meet you." He put out his hand for a welcoming shake but Laxus just looked down at his hand and scoffed.

"Can it royal blood. I'm just here to warn you to stay away from Lucy."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at Laxus. He's never had another man tell him to leave a beautiful woman alone, but here stood a man brave enough to just that. "And why would I do that? Are you in love with Lucy?"

A light blush stained Laxus' cheeks and he turned his head to hide it. "She's..she's a guildmate. I'll be guild master one day and it's my job to protect my guild members. She's a strong mage and it would be a loss to the guild."

A chuckle escaped Sinbad's throat. "That's not what I asked. What is she to you?"

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to respond to the question. He didn't want to tell this guy his business."She's my friend and guildmate."

"Well since you have no interest in her other than friendship, then her and I spending time together shouldn't be a problem. Don't worry I'll take _very_ good care of our sweet Lucy tonight."

Growls were deep in his stomach but could be heard by the group, "You don't even know Lucy. You won't be able to just win her heart so easily."

Ja'far and Sinbad started to laugh together at how amusing this man could be. "I'm King Sinbad. I don't think I'll have any issues with your guildmate. Don't worry, she'll be happy becoming the queen of Sindria."

Laxus' anger was boiling and he was about to lose his control, "She won't go. She loves this guild more than anything else. She was raised as a noblewoman and left that life to be a mage. Trust me she won't be interested."

"Who says she would have to stop being a mage. If anything, her and I would work very well together considering we have a similar magic. I'll have her on the front lines with me and we can battle together."

"Bastard! You still don't know anything. She is way too good for someone like you."

"Laxus, I don't think you understand. I have finally decided to settle down and Miss Lucy seems like a perfect fit."

Laxus was now toe to toe with Sinbad never breaking eye contact.

"She's not yours."

Sinbad was as calm as could be. He was just enjoying pushing this man's buttons since it was an easy one to push. "Nor is she yours."

Laxus turned his head and backed up in defeat. ' _Dammit, he's right. I should have said something to her sooner.'_

Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's shoulder to get his attention. "Sin, I think we should take our leave. Obviously he's not going to understand anything that you have to say. He's just being a jealous brute who wasn't man enough to do anything about his feelings soon enough."

"You're right Ja'far. Let's leave. I have a date to get ready for anyways."

The men walked away leaving Laxus in the last spot they saw him in as he thought about the conversation that he just had.

 ****Time Skip to 7:00 p.m. at the guild****

"Are you nervous to be dating a King Lucy?" Mira wanted to get a hint of what Lucy was thinking since she's never really known Lucy to go out on any dates yet.

Lucy sat on her stool smiling, "I don't know. I mean I was forced to meet noblemen when I lived with my dad. But he choose to date me, not my name so I'm really excited to see what happens."

Mira was upset since she really wanted some blue eyed blonde babies or brown eyed blonde babies. She started to poke her first fingers together, "But your crush. I was really shipping it already. Imagining all the little babies you were going to have. But then again, purple haired brown eyed babies or blonde haired golden eyed babies"

Lucy just shook her head laughing as Mira's eyes were sparking with little hearts in them. ' _This woman is a menace when it comes to babies.'_

"You obviously are stuck in la-la land. Plus I think my crush has made it obvious that he just wants to be friends. There were times I swear that something was going to happen but, it just never did. I don't want to keep waiting for someone who doesn't feel the same way. I'm just tired of a one sided love." Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes.

' _What was I thinking that someone so strong could even want to love me back.'_

Laxus was keeping a close eye on her from his table. He could smell the tears he couldn't see and his heart tightened with pain. ' _How could she cry over someone so stupid to not realize her feelings.'_

Just then Sinbad had walked into the guildhall for the second time that day with Ja'far and Masrur close behind just as they were earlier.

He approached Lucy and knelt in front of her offering his hand, "Lady Lucy, are you ready for our date?"

Lucy put her hand into his and stood from the stool to walk over to him, "Yes, thank you again for taking me to dinner."

"Of course, who would be stupid enough to let an amazing woman as yourself wait too long." Sinbad looked up to see the anger in Laxus' face. ' _Messing with this guy is such fun.'_

 ****Just outside the restaurant****

They ate at _Joneries_ one of the most expensive restaurants in Magnolia. As they ate and spoke about both of their pasts and their magic Laxus sat outside waiting not too far from where Ja'far and Masrur were but enough to not be noticed by either man. He couldn't take the idea that Lucy was out with someone like Sinbad. He felt like this man could honestly be strong competition and didn't know if he could match up with a king or a guild member that Lucy was in love with. He watched as Lucy and Sinbad were walking down the stairs from the restaurant with a perturbed look on her face.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Sinbad had slowly bent forward to attempt to give Lucy a kiss he was grabbed him by the neck of his robes and threw him to the ground. Lucy was confused and didn't understand what was happening until Laxus grabbed her face bringing it closer to his and then kissed her. It was slow and light but full of so much passion. As they pulled apart Lucy had put her hand to her lips with her eyes wide with shock.

Ja'far and Masrur had gotten into fighting position next to Sinbad. They were about to moves forward with their defense until Sinbad put up his hand halting them. He wanted to watch the situation unfold.

Laxus looked Lucy in the eyes admiring how beautiful they are. "Ok, I know I'm not always good with my emotions and talking about my feelings but I have to say this before I don't get another chance. Lucy, I know that you are in love with a guild member but if they can't see how special you are then they don't deserve you. Hell even this king that just walked in the door that knows nothing about you doesn't deserve you. I sure as hell don't deserve you either but I promise that I would do anything and everything to make you happy and to make you love me because I love you."

She stood there still in shock. Lucy didn't know what to say and started to look around trying to get her thoughts together before she spoke. Unfortunately, the silence had already taken some time and Laxus took it as a rejection to his confession and started to turn around until he felt her hand gently touch his arm. He turned to face her and could see tears running down her face. He felt guilty for making her cry. It was never his intention to ever make her feel so horrible.

He was locked in his own terrible thoughts until she spoke wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are all of you dragon slayers idiots or something. Sparky, you're the one I'm in love with."

Shaking his head to make sure nothing was in his ears causing his hearing to messup, "Wait, but. What?"

Lucy had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were so full of love. "I love you too Laxus."

His heart felt like it was going to explode and he lifted her into the air spinning her around as they both laughed and brought her down for another more heated kiss.

Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur had watched the whole interaction. Sindbad smiled watching the two be so happily in love. Ja'far was annoyed that Sinbad would let this unfold with a potential wife. "Sin, why are you smiling when you're supposed future queen is kissing that man." Masrur stepped up closer to Sinbad placing his hand on his shoulder, "Because Sinbad already realized that they shouldn't be together."

Confused and even more upset, "Why would you say that."

Sinbad's expression softened quite a bit, "Because I can't get in the middle of true love. Do you see the two of them? That's what true love looks like and I would be a horrible king and person to ruin something like that." Sinbad then had a guilty look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, "Plus Lucy didn't much appreciate me flirting with our waitress. Let's leave before they realize we're still here."

As they walked away Laxus and Lucy were lost in the moment and completely forgot about King Sinbad and his men. They could only enjoy their new found love and relationship as he walked her home for the evening."


End file.
